Timeless
by klutzyblonde3
Summary: Okay, so this is my version of season 4, just with a couple new characters added into the plot. Remember 'uncle' Zach?Well, his daughter,Lizzie, is in town.Stefan and Damon have a sister, who is also a vampire as well as Lizzie's ancestor. Mainly wraps around Lizzie's story, Delena and some other's to an extent. First fanfic, so please just give me a chance.


**Lizzie's POV**

My dad was dead.

Finally with her last dying breath, my mom had told me the name of my estranged father that I had never met before. Then I come to this stupid town of Mystic Falls just to find out that my dad actually died before my mom even did.

"I'm sorry, honey, but your dad passed away naturally," Sherriff Forbes assured me. "Do you need a life back to… where are you from?"

"Texas," I told her. "But no, I don't think you're telling me the entire truth."

What do you mean?" She asked, trying to figure out what I really knew or what I didn't know.

"Lowering my voice so that the other people in the office wouldn't hear me. "He died supernaturally, didn't he?"

What…"

"Vampires," I prodded.

Her expression seemed relived but worried about me at the same time. "Yes, well…"

"I know you're filled with them in this town, my mom told me so," I stated.

"Who is your mother?" She asked

"You mean who _was _she?" I corrected her. "She was Darlene Jacobs."

Her mouth opened, a little surprised to hear the name. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I went to school with her. She was a couple years younger than me. Then she disappeared during her senior year."

"That's nice, but can we get back on my dad?" I pleaded. "I'm tired of talking about my mom with everyone. Anyways, that's how my dad died, isn't it?"

"Yes, but no one knows that; everyone thinks that he moved," she explained to me in a hushed voice, then reposed to her normal voice. "Is there anything else that I could help you with?"

"I just want to visit my dad's house," I suggested.

She appeared hesitant. "I'm not sure that's a good id-

I cut her off, a little rudely and used the guilt card. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to meet my dad? Sixteen years! I should at least get to see his house."

The corner of her mouth tugged down in concern and sympathy. "Come with me."

I got to ride in her police cruiser to my dad's old Salvatore house. The house was nice and big, just like my mom had described it over and over again during the course of my life.

Sheriff looked around the place a little skeptically. "Just be really careful, okay?" She bargained.

"Don't worry, I will," I garunteed.

She drove off, leaving me alone to this huge, eerie old plantation house.

"Wow," I muttered to myself.

The door wasn't locked, but the building didn't appear entirely abandoned. No car outside, but the place had it's fair share of cobwebs and dust strewn all over the place. Maybe it was a summer home for some of my distant relatives. Considering my dad had lived here, I gugured they wouldn't mind me looking around a little bit.

A bottle of whiskey and something else that smelled strong sat on a table in the huge parlor that six of my room's could have fit in, possibly seven. Were those my dad's glasses? Maybe, but my mom never mentioned anything about my dad being a heavy drinker. She had told me everything about my dad but his name.

I climbd up the stairs and walked into the first room that had an open door. The bed was unmade and the window open. Something about the room felt old and ancient. The whole house gave off that feeling, but this room especially, compared to the demeanor of the rest of the house. Now it gave me chills that someone might be actually living here at this time. At least the room looked that way.

A stack of journals stood on the desk. At least a hundred of them. I opened a couple. One was labled 1873. Another 2009 one, considering that had been the year my dad died. Maybe this was my dad's journal?

Sitting on the window seat by the open window, I read the into. By the first entry, it was obvious that it was not my dad's journal because it was signed 'Stefan' not 'Zach.' Feeling compelled, picked up the journal with the year of my dad's birth. Flipping through the pages, I found the date of my dad's birth.

_July 21__st__, 1975,_

_This would be , what? Five greats? Six? I don't know, there's too many to remember and keep count. Time really flies. But then there's small moment like this where the family welcomes yet another member to this world. Truly amazing to see such young life. He reminds me greatly of Damon and I's sister Elizabeth for some odd reason. She gave birth to our nephew, Charles, who was handed off to one of the slaves to take care of and was never heard of again. Sometimes I wonder if she's still….no, she couldn't be. Anyways, welcome to the family, Zachary Salvatore._

_-Stefan_

My eyes were bulged. He was my dad's uncle (of something great) which made him my great something uncle….in a sense, right?

"Lizzie?" A voice made me jump and drop the book.

A guy my age in appearance, but ancient in his eyes was before me.

"Uncle Stefan?"

**I just really hoped you like it. By the way, I put the characters as Elena and Damon because it really will focus on them as well, just not as much as some people might hope for (sorry). I just wanted to have a plot other than the love triange :P. **

**Tell me what you think. 3**


End file.
